someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nowhere to Land
I had recently purchased the SkyPro donor package for Minelegacy SkyTopia Minecraft Server. The package included the /fly command, which enables me to fly. Just today, something happened that made me re-evaluate my payment. First Part. I was talking to one of the mods, telling them to kick me for "Now Try Plots", and he did. After I reconnected, I tried to buy something from spawn. I couldn't interact with the sign. Then, I went to my friend's island. That is when the creepy stuff started. As I flew around the island, I saw a player with the name of vintage_gunner. I knew him, but when I pressed tab, he wasn't listed. Weird. I tried again to see if maybe there were too many people, but again he didn't show up. And again. And again. I started getting frustrated at that point, and when I turned around, he was gone. I just thought it was a glitch caused by the lag. But I still couldn't buy or sell anything in the shop, and I still couldn't land. I then messaged a mod, 0TheTribute0 and asked him what was going on. He said he didn't know, and he could land just fine. He even demonstrated. I started to get pissed by that point, so I just disconnected and reconnected, but nothing changed. as soon as I fell (If you disconnect in the air, when you reconnect, you fall). I couldn't land. The terrain just started to glitch out, so I immediately typed /fly and the chat said "Fly enabled for snipes88." my name was in Blue, which it shouldn't be. It should say "Fly enabled for ~SnipesLOG." (LOG was a trend through the server, so I did /nick SnipesLOG). But it didn't. I only got more and more freaked out. I flew to Tribute's island, but as soon as I got there, the ground disappeared, and guess who appeared on my screen? Vintage. He started messaging me and said, "I couldn't land. I asked for help. I died up there. Why didn't you help me? Why?" I tried typing /msg vintage what?, but it gave an error message, so I typed /r what? ''and it sent. I got a reply that read, "You know. You always knew." The Final Message. As I got more scared, I did /spawn and returned to the spawn, and vintage flew up from the parkour side of the spawn (where i flew to get to Tribute's island). He came towards my character, and I ran. But everywhere I went, he went with me. I couldnt get away. I pressed the "t" key on the keyboard, and the chat opened. Vintage stopped there, and I typed "''do you guys see vintage_gunner in the spawn? chasing me?" Almost instantly, everyone who was in the spawn typed, "Yes I do." I started to run, and vintage_gunner followed. He soon caught up, and he was running faster than if he had a Speed 2 potion. Way too fast. I couldn't avoid him, and he caught up. He turned around and looked at me. I then died. Instead of getting the normal Minecraft death screen, I got kicked. The reason said "No Where To Land!". Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Ghost Category:Video Games Category:Video Game